nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Malachite
Prince Malachite is the ogre prince of Sukochi. Though he is not the ruler of his nation; his sister, Princess Tephra, rules over the ogre kingdom. Very different from the ruling sibling, Malachite is a lover and would rather avoid a physical confrontation if a more peaceful resolution is available. After kidnapping Malachite, Crow’s grenades become super-heated and leave behind them a solid trail which Crow and his captive can use to cross gaps, avoid enemies, and reach higher platforms. Main Story Crow goes into Sukochi with the intention of kidnapping Princess Tephra, as made obvious by Becky’s briefing. But after a short and painful encounter with the ogre princess, the villain comes across her much smaller brother. Since he is an equal opportunity kidnapper (and Malachite looks much easier to kidnap), Crow instead takes Malachite as his next captive and races through the lava kingdom. Before making his escape, Crow is confronted by the 8-Bit Heroes who use a turn-based style of combat. After returning to the ship, Malachite makes his way to the lounge where he remains for the rest of the game. After successfully kidnapping Princess Farrah Day, Prince Malachite approaches Crow and tells him that before he was kidnapped, the ogre prince was scheduled to appear on a game show called "Would You Date A Supervillain?". Malachite’s answers during the show tend to be flirtatious and full of fire puns up until Ariella’s time in the spotlight where he first stumbles over his words before finally confessing to Princess Ariella, the enemy of his nation, on live television. His elder sister responds by sending Sukochi troops to Bramble Flats via railways. He becomes somewhat of a major player again after reaching the Doom Howitzer, joining the princesses in trying to sway Crow away from his goals. Your Ending In the good end, Malachite will help Mayapple reach Becky before the start of the third stage by throwing her and Crow up to Princess Apoidea. Once Becky is defeated, he is seen with the princesses as the Doom Howitzer is destroyed and once again during the Sukochi cutscene. He stands by Ariella and his handcuffed sister, implying that Princess Tephra had been successfully dethroned. In the bad end, Malachite does not appear again until the final, post-credit scene wherein each royal has something to say to Crow from their gem; he expresses his disappointment in Crow for choosing this end, but tries to find some silver lining in that his gem is close to Ariella’s. Other Appearances *Prince Malachite has a verse in "Bad Guy's Gonna Win", a musical promotion for Nefarious' graphic novel. *Malachite is featured on the Kickstarter page for the graphic Novel, "Villain For Hire" and has made appearances in two stories in the first volume. Trivia *Malachite is the only prince that Crow captured due to his sister being too tough. *On Steam, Malachite is the 4th level badge one can get by collecting all the cards. *There originally was not going to be an option to kidnap Prince Malachite; the game's original logo and concept art from the game's kickstarter feature Princess Tephra, indicating that she was the first planned target for the Sukochi level. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Ogres